Skills, Spells and Attacks
Tribes Occupations Skills *'Repair' - 5 MP - Recover one companion's HP. *'Teleport' - 12 MP - Instantly Teleport to a certain town or village. Does not work in some dungeons. *'Rescue' - 8 MP - Recover one companion from poison, sleep, seduction, paralysis and blindness. *'Power Raise' - 8 MP - Increase one companion's ATK for 5 turns *'Guard Raise' - 8 MP - Increase one companion's DEF for 5 turns *'Magic Raise' - 8 MP - Increase one companion's MAG for 5 turns Spells *'Flare' - 4 MP - Small fire attribute damage to one enemy. *'Dark Blaster' - 6 MP - Darkness attribute damage to enemies in one line. *'Sealing' - 8 MP - Seal enemies in one row. *'Ice Edge' - 8 MP - Ice attribute damage to enemies in one line. *'Wisdom Down' - 12 MP - Decrease all enemies' MAG and MDF. *'Flame Nova' - 12 MP - Fire attribute damage to enemies in one row. *'Freeze Fall' - 14 MP - Ice attribute damage to random enemies. *'Shadow Blaster' - 14 MP - Darkness attribute damage to enemies in two lines. *'Blaze Square' - 18 MP - Huge fire attribute damage to enemies in two lines. *'Petrification' - 18 MP - Petrify and instantly kill enemies in one row. If the spell succeeds, enemies are instantly killed because they cannot recover from petrification. *'White World' - 20 MP - Most powerful spell. Huge ice attribute damage to all enemies. Attacks *'Heavy Straight' - 6 MP - Physical attack to one enemy *'Provocation' - 8 MP - Lure enemy's attack ad reduce physical attack damage *'Stun Fist' - 10 MP - Physical attack + stun one enemy *'Fatal Pain' - 12 MP - Physical attack to put one enemy in critical condition *'Line Stab' - 12 MP - Physical attack to enemies in one line *'Break Rush' - 14 MP - Physical attack to enemies in one row *'Crash Dive' - 16 MP - Physical attack to enemies in two lines *'Demon's Blade' - 14 MP - Huge darkness attribute physical attack to one enemy *'Defender' - 18 MP - Reduce physical damage to all companions by half for the next turn *'Summon Devil' - 20 MP - Summon Wicca who uses a random magical attack. The highest level skill, learned when Fort is at level 48. **'Soul Drain' - The most powerful spell, transfers 200-300 HP from every enemy to Fort. **'Temptation' - Makes enemies fall in love with Wicca, and attack each other. **'Demonic Eye' - Stuns enemies, who cannot move for 1 turn after that. **'Teller' - Reduces ATK, DEF, MAG and MDF for enemies. Basic Class Skills These are the basic classes and all the skills they learn. These are the classes you're able to select when contracting a monster, and you can change to any of these classes using Silver Cards, which you buy from the shop in the Unconscious Field for 3000g. (The exception is Summoner, which only Fort has access to. If you change Fort's class, you can still use a Silver Card to change him back to a Summoner.) Advanced Class Skills The only way to change to these classes is by using a Gold Card. You acquire 4 of these for completing the Cave of Trials sub quest, making them limited.